Mi Dulce Ángel
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: Él le correspondio la sonrisa dandose cuenta que lo que decían los aldeanos era verdad, desde que esa niña de ojos chocolate había llegado a su vida, todos los días él sonreía, su personalidad había mejorado bastante y al fin había dejado de ser un frío y serio como su medio hermano. One Shot INUxKag


**En cierto modo me inspire en Ikaros, el angeloid del anime Sora no Otoshimo Forte, y estar escuchando "Eres mi ángel" también ayudo en la inspiración, no había como pasar el tiempo y se me ocurrió escribir algo y...bueno salió esto xD. **

**Espero les guste n-n**

Se encontraba sentado en una de las ramas del Go-Shimboku, como desde hace cinco años pensando en algo que pudo a ver sido, pero por culpa del destino no pudo ser, hace cinco años había muerto aquella miko de mirada fría de la cuál se había enamorado profundamente, cuándo ambos tenían 15 años.

Fue sacado abruptamente de sus pensamientos, en el momento que una esfera de luz cayo frente al gran árbol sagrado, la luz que salia de la esfera lo había segado por unos segundos asta que esta desaparecio, él con cautela bajo de la rama en dónde se encontraba sentado y lentamente al gran crater que se había formado en el lugar de aterrizaje, miro para todas partes, percatandose de que ningun aldeano se había acercado a ver que sucedia, y supuso que eso se debía a que era un poco más de media noche y la aldea estaba un poco más alejada de ese lugar.

Poco a poco fue bajando asta llegar a una cosa blanca, en sus ojos ambarinos se podía ver la grata sorpresa que lo abrumaba, al comprobar que aquella cosa blanca y emplumadas, eran dos grandes y preciosas alas blancas que cubrían a algo o alguien. Cuándo él ya estaba a unos pocos centímetros, las alas se empezaron a abrir, y la persona a la que protegían se puso de pie, el peliplata puso ver maravillado a la joven que se encontraba aparada frente a él, era una niña o más bien una adolescente de entre 14 o 15 años, de piel clara, ojos color chocolate, pelo azabache que le llegaba seguramente asta mitad de espalda, vestida con un simple vestido blanco, en su níveo cuello tenía una cadena cortada, era de notarse que esa niña estaba bastante lastimada.

¿Kikyo?- pregunto el hanyou atónito.

Ella sólo negó suavemente con la cabeza, sonriéndole con dulzura.

¿No eres Kikyo? Entonces dime ¿quién eres?- inquirió curioso el chico-perro.

Ella volvió a sonreír.-Me llamo Kagome.- aclaro ella con timidez.

Kagome.- repitió él entre murmullos.- Sabes es muy lindo tu nombre.- se animo a decir él.

Gra-gracias.- respondió ella con las mejillas coloreadas.

¿Necesitas ayuda?-pregunto al ver que al ángel le costaba mantenerse en pie.

Ella solo asintió apenada, era la primera vez que alguien era bueno con ella, desde el día de su muerte nunca nadie volvió a darle importancia, mucho menos su amo, que siempre la mandaba a hacer cosas que ella no quería y cuándo no le hacia caso aquel tipo la maltrataba, y no, no entendía como gente así llegaba allá arriba y siendo sincera no quería ni saber. Sintió como el chico de melena plateada la alzaba en forma nupcial y empezaba a dar saltos sobre las copas de los árboles, llegando rápidamente a una aldea, dirigiéndose a una pequeña casa que estaba más alejada del resto.

Kaede ¿estas despierta niña?- pregunto despacio él, tratando de no despertar a toda la aldea.

Pues claro InuYasha, quién puede dormir con tanto ruido, vamos pasa.- se escucho decir desde el interior de la choza, él tan solo entro teniendo aun entre sus brazos a la pequeña ángel.

Estaba en el Go-shimboku, cuándo encontré a esta niña y quiero que la cures.- argumento él al estar frente a una chica de 16 años, de pelo largo y negro, piel blanca, vestida con un traje de sacerdotisa y usaba un parche en uno de los ojos.

InuYasha, pero si esta chica es un ángel.- dijo sorprendida la pelinegra al revisar a su paciente.

¿Y? ¿Me tratas de decir que por ser un ángel no necesita ayuda?- pregunto con seriedad.

No idiota, pero me extraña, según se los ángeles, bueno nunca están...así.- dijo ella al suspirar.

Perdona la interrupción, pero nosotros estamos en esta condiciones cuándo tenemos un amo.- declaro la azabache que asta el momento había guardado silencio. Valla esto si que es malo.- argumento la miko con preocupación.- Sabes...

Kagome.-dijo ella al ver que quería saber.

Sabes Kagome, te pareces a mi hermana, que en paz descanse.- confeso la chica, al curar un ala del ángel.

S-si, mi ex amo siempre dijo que me parezco a Kikyo- sama.- dijo ella con melancolía.

¿Conoces a Kikyo, Kagome?- pregunto extrañado el hanyou.

No.- fue la respuesta seca de ella. Sin dudas estaba en el Sengoku- Jidai

Vale chicos, termine, ahora si son tan bueno ¿me dejan dormir?.- pregunto la miko en forma de reproche, el semi-demonio y la chica- ángel tan solo salieron de la pequeña casa, para volver a ir en dónde el frondoso árbol estaba.

-En la actualidad-

Se encontraba sentado en una de las raíces del árbol sagrado, ahora con ya 28 años de edad, nuestro hanyou favorito se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos y recuerdos, una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara al recordar la cara feliz que ella había puesto el día que lograron quitarle esa maldita cadena que tenía en su cuello, liberándola al fin de la obligación de volver a ir al cielo, dejándola libre de cualquier compromiso, un semblante triste apareció de la nada en su rostro, recordando el día en el que el ex amo de su adorable niña vino a reclamarla, él se había enfrentado contra ese espíritu, venciéndolo, pero la adolescente había salido lastima en medio de la batalla, otra sonrisa apareció cuándo su recuerdo favorito invadió su mente, el día en la que la había echo suya, su esposa, su amante, completamente suya por el esto de sus días y claro que cada noche, volvía a reclamarla como SU mujer.

Su sonrisa se ensancho más al sentir como dos pequeñas manos se posaban sobre sus ojos, tapando su vista, llevo sus manos asta su cara y agarro esa suaves manos, girándose para poder ver como su pequeña le sonreía con ternura, él le correspondió la sonrisa dándose cuenta que lo que decían los aldeanos era verdad, desde que esa niña de ojos chocolate había llegado a su vida, todos los días él sonreía, su personalidad había mejorado bastante y al fin había dejado de ser un frío y serio como su medio hermano. La tomo por la cintura y la hizo sentar en su regazo, para luego besarla con devoción, ya cuándo se aburrió de estar solo besando los suaves labios de la chica, se dirigió al cuello de esta entreteniéndose al lamer, besar, morder suavemente sobre la marca de dos colmillos, esa marca que le advertía a cualquiera que esa hembra ya tenía dueño.

Inu.. ¿Qué haces?- pregunto alegremente la joven a su compañero.

Compruebo algo.-dijo él simplemente antes de volver a besar esos labios que lo volvían loco.

¿Así? ¿Y puedo saber que?- pregunto entre besos la azabache.

Que aunque pase el tiempo u siempre serás Mi Dulce Ángel.- aseguro él al dejar de besarla y mirarla directamente a los ojos para luego darle un beso en la sien.


End file.
